


Tous les cris les S.O.S

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [437]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Injury, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Paris Saint-Germain F.C., Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Songfic, daniel balavoine :), rr
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23350933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Edinson a besoin d'aide, même s'il ne veut pas le montrer.
Relationships: Edinson Cavani/Mauro Icardi
Series: FootballShot [437]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201
Kudos: 3





	Tous les cris les S.O.S

** Tous les cris les S.O.S **

****

** Comme un fou va jeter à la mer  
Des bouteilles vides et puis espère  
Qu'on pourra lire à travers  
S.O.S. écrit avec de l'air  
Pour te dire que je me sens seul  
Je dessine à l'encre vide  
Un désert  **

La solitude est la pire défaite qu’il n’a jamais ressentie, même les pires matches n’avaient pas ce genre de répercussions sur lui, c’est horrible comme tout lui fait mal maintenant qu’il n’a plus personne. Le banc n’est pas horrible, il s’y est fait maintenant, mais vivre en étant plus ou moins mis à l’écart est le pire. Les pires pensées lui viennent toujours quand il n’est pas avec une autre personne, il a besoin de la compagnie de bonnes âmes pour continuer de subsister, pour continuer d’aimer vivre. Malheureusement, la vie a un prix bien plus gros qu’une respiration, qu’un contact provisoire. Il se sent tellement seul, ça le détruit de l’intérieur. 

** Et je cours  
Je me raccroche à la vie  
Je me saoule avec le bruit  
Des corps qui m'entourent  
Comme des lianes nouées de tresses  
Sans comprendre la détresse  
Des mots que j'envoie  **

** Difficile d'appeler au secours  
Quand tant de drames nous oppressent  
Et les larmes nouées de stress  
Étouffent un peu plus les cris d'amour  
De ceux qui sont dans la faiblesse  
Et dans un dernier espoir  
Disparaissent  **

****

Il se sent comme s’il allait réellement se laisser plonger vers le fond, vers la fin. Plus rien ne souhaite s’accrocher à lui, alors il ne cherche plus à s’accrocher à rien. Lui n’a plus de formes, Lui n’existe pas, Lui n’est personne sans les autres. La saveur du ballon n’est plus la même depuis le début de la saison, remplacé par Mauro. Ce n’est pas ce qu’il mérite, mais il ne dit rien et laisse le sang sécher dans sa bouche, sa langue blessée pour lui éviter plus de problèmes, ses dents ayant conscience que ses pensées destructrices doivent rester dans sa gorge, auprès de sa douleur, de sa solitude. Il retrouvera quelqu’un qui lui fera vivre tout ce dont il a besoin.

** Et je cours  
Je me raccroche à la vie  
Je me saoule avec le bruit  
Des corps qui m'entourent  
Comme des lianes nouées de tresses  
Sans comprendre la détresse  
Des mots que j'envoie  **

** Tous les cris les S.O.S.  
Partent dans les airs  
Dans l'eau laissent une trace  
Dont les écumes font la beauté  
Pris dans leur vaisseau de verre  
Les messages luttent  
Mais les vagues les ramènent  
En pierres d'étoile sur les rochers  **

****

****

Il continue de mordre sa langue, surtout quand Angel ou Mauro lui parlent, ils ne sont pas plus proches que ça, alors il n’a pas à faire plus que de les féliciter quand ils marquent. Il voudrait ne plus avoir à parler, parce qu’il sait que chaque fois qu’il en a l’occasion il risque de se faire détester encore plus. Tuchel le laisse encore sur le banc, ça lui laisse le temps d’y penser. Le goût métallique du sang appliqué dans sa mâchoire est un réconfort surprenant, c’est Lui et Lui, mais comme deux entités différentes. Lui et Sa peine. Cela confirme ses pensées traumatiques, il a besoin d’aide, de trouver quelqu’un pour se sauver. Pathétique, mais si Vrai. 

****

****

** Et j'ai ramassé les bouts de verre  
J'ai recollé tous les morceaux  
Tout était clair comme de l'eau  
Contre le passé y a rien à faire  
Il faudrait changer les héros  
Dans un monde où le plus beau  
Reste à faire  **

****

****

C’est quand il pense que le pire est passé, que sa session sur le banc est terminé, qu’il finira par partir et aller mieux, que le pire arrive. Le sang dans sa bouche a séché et il recommence à s’exprimer comme s’il n’y aurait aucune conséquences. Il est stupide. Il n’y a qu’une seule entité, parce que la douleur fait tout autant partie de Lui qu’il fait partie de la douleur. Il a tout autant besoin d’aide qu’il a envie de la peine. Il est perdu. Il n’est pas surpris des regards noirs de ce putain d’argentin, il lui en enverra autant qu’il le faudra pour qu’il parte, et il le laisse faire, parce que c’est une bataille perdue d’avance avec un entraîneur aussi aléatoire. Pour autant, il fixe la main remplie d’aide qu’on lui propose avec un certain espoir, au goût surpassant le métal. Peut-être.

****

****

** Et je cours  
Je me raccroche à la vie  
Je me saoule avec le bruit  
Des corps qui m'entourent  
Comme des lianes nouées de tresses  
Sans comprendre la détresse  
Des mots que j'envoie  **

** Tous les cris les S.O.S.  
Partent dans les airs  
Dans l'eau laissent une trace  
Dont les écumes font la beauté  
Pris dans leur vaisseau de verre  
Les messages luttent  
Mais les vagues les ramènent  
En pierres d'étoiles sur les rochers **

** Tous les cris les S.O.S.  
Partent dans les airs  
Dans l'eau laissent une trace  
Dont les écumes font la beauté  
Pris dans leur vaisseau de verre  
Les messages luttent  
Mais les vagues les ramènent  
En pierres d'étoiles sur les rochers **

Il avale la boule dans sa gorge, Lui qui l’a tant détesté, Lui qui l’a tant insulté derrière son dos, l’apprécierait ? Il n’est pas sûr de comprendre, doit-il l’apprécier en retour ? Il souhaite juste être aidé, pas aimé. La nuance a son importance, il ne veut pas avoir à traiter avec quelqu’un pour qu’il croit avoir des sentiments contradictoires, il ne va pas bien et il ne cherche pas à aller mieux avec Icardi. Jamais. Il doit aller mieux avec quelqu’un qui le comprend, qui ne serait pas un putain d’argentin pour l’amour de dieu… Il se mord la langue pour une énième fois au lieu de s’exprimer, et Mauro semble le remarquer alors que ses yeux brillent l’espace d’une seconde. De la pitié pour sa condition maladive. Il veut une nouvelle fois se mordre la langue pour éviter de laisser échapper une réaction de dégoût, mais à la place les lèvres de Mauro se posent sur sa bouche. Enflure, il n’a pas besoin de lui, de son calme, de son amour, de sa… Paix. Enfoiré. Son entité est un échec entier, mais il a envie, non, besoin d’avoir quelqu’un avec lui, pour au moins un moment. Son S.O.S a trouvé une réponse inattendue. Comme un miracle inespéré. Edinson ne cherche pas à résister, c’est trop tard.

Fin


End file.
